dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes from Las Venturas
Episodes from Las Venturas is LeonCJ's most successful mission pack in gtaforums. It features four stories:' The Life of Liberty Playa, '''A Different Way of Life', The Third Episode and The Final Era The Life of Liberty Playa' 1999 years... Liberty City. In Liberty City there are no "Normal People". There are always: Pimps, Gangs, Mafia's, Playa's and other. A 1 guy called Vladimir "Vlad" Johnson was in Liberty. He wanted to be a Mafia's Leader, but he couldn't. In 2001 Years, Vlad met Joe Germad. Joe helped Vlad a lot... They both worked in the Marco's Bistro for a while, after Marco got killed by Carl Johnson, a new boss of Marco Bistro, was Joe's boss. Vlad left that job in 2002 years and started a drug dealing business. Vlad's brother Tommy Johnson was a drug dealer too, but in San Andreas, Las Venturas. In 2004 years, Vlad wanted to be someone else, but they called him: The Playa'. After it he killed some people, including Joe's boss. In 2005 years, Tommy had deals with V-Rock hotel, Walter Sellemer. Walter was a old buyer in Liberty City back in 2002 years. After it Walter met some Roberto and left Liberty. Tommy now needs Vlad's help to stop the deals with Walter, but Vlad arrived to Venturas so he could relax a little. Vlad went to a Las Venturas Museum and met Robinson "Rob" Mason. A Different Way of Life 2000 Years, Vice City. Alex Judrigo Pablo the son of Diego Pablo. Diego met a black young girl in Vice City. Later on they started a business called: Pablo Corp. Alex's mother Amanda "Pablo" Peterson, was a lawyer of the corp., and his father was the business man. Alex had some business with Tommy Vercetti and Umberto Robina. Later on in 2001 years, Alex stolen a cargo that costs $1 Million. Alex hided in Liberty City for a while... In 2003 years, Alex came back to Pablo Corp and found out that his father Diego Pablo runs a Casino in San Andreas, Las Venturas. In 2004 years, Alex's mother Amanda got killed by the Vercetti mafia. They wanted to kill Alex, but they killed his mother. In 2005 years... (now) Alex left Vice City with his friend Shawn Williams, and went to San Andreas, Las Venturas to see his father, but he found out that he's dead and now Roberto Hawn Williams runs the Caligula's Casino. Shawn joined the LVPD and they both met Ricko Bernando. The commander of LVPD, soon he'll be the chief. They all 3 made a gang called: Venturas Unknown Dealers. But Alex didn't knew anything about Gang Wars and gangs, so he met Cesar Alvado in the PD. After it, Cesar invited Alex into his North Side Mexicans gang. And now Alex, Shawn and Ricko will try and kill Roberto Hawn Williams. The Third Episode 2000 years, Liberty City. A guy named Roman Williams owned 2 night clubs in Liberty City. He's half Russian and half American. He's mother Sandra Williams were a American girl that born in America, learned proper English and met a guy name Kalvin Vlebabov... Roman's father. A mob family from Russia came to one of Roman's night clubs and started shouting: "Roman! Come out you piece of trash! Mother Russia came for you!" and started shooting people. Meanwhile Roman drove to the club and saw it burning. The Russians saw him and started shooting, some bullets hit him. He escaped from the mafia and because of his wounds he made a car accident. Few days later the Russians found out that Roman is still alive in the hospital. Roman had no choice but to leave Liberty City for good. 2003 years, Tokyo. Roman had some friends in Tokyo and he lived a good life, had a job, had money. But few months later, his brother Luca Williams called Roman for help. Roman said he'll come when he'll be ready. 2006 years, Las Venturas. Luca called again and this time he was in big trouble. Roman had to visit his older brother... The Final Era "One year after the incident in San Andreas, Las Venturas. One year after Vladimir and Alex are dead..." The problems never end... for people like Tommy Johnson. After his brother's death, Tommy returned to Fort Carson and he keeps telling to himself "never go back to Las Venturas". Even though the Mob war is finished, all mafias are destroyed, the problems with money and drugs still never end. Tommy is alone out there, in middle of the desert. He seeks revenge on his brother's assassin Roman Williams, but his location is unknown. 2 months later, Liberty City... Category:Mission Packs Category:Topics by LeonCJ